File services operate to share files with various client devices. The file services may present files to client devices in the form of shares, which are directory structures or portions of directory structures in which files may be stored. In some cases, the same file may be made available in different shares.
Many file services may define different sets of permissions for different users for each share. Some users may have read/write permissions, while other users may have read only permissions and still other users may have no access to the share. Some file systems may apply different permissions to subsets of the share, such as defining different permissions for individual files, directories, or groups of files or directories within a single share.